disney_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Magical World 2
Bandai Namco released Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life in Japan back in 2013. Last year, Nintendo brought the game over to North America and Europe as “Disney Magical World”. Now we’re hearing that a sequel is in development. This week’s Famitsu reveals the existence of Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (which should be Disney Magical World 2 if/when it comes over), and it’s heading to 3DS. Bandai Namco will be sharing more details at an event scheduled for July 6. Some parts of this will be broadcasted on the Bandai Channel. It’s not live yet, but the official website will be located here. Disney Magical World 2, the follow up to the popular franchise, lets players enjoy a variety of new adventures in six Disney-themed worlds, such as exploring the world of Disney Frozen, dancing with Disney princesses or soaring through special Magical Dream events. Players will encounter and interact with well-known characters like Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Ariel, Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. The game launches Oct. 14. A release date and price for Disney Magical World 2 coming on October 14, 2016. Gameplay Disney Magical World 2 is a life simulation game. Features from its predecessor include building furniture, clothing, using ingredients. There are new features such as riding a boat, the game well also come with new characters from Mickey Mouse and Friends, Three Little Pigs, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, The Three Caballeros, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Sleeping Beauty, The Aristocats, Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules, Lilo & Stitch, Pirates of the Caribbean, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen. Artworks Redners 3D Mickey-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Mickey Mouse Minnie-Mouse-DMW2.jpg|Minnie Mouse Donald-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Donald Duck Daisy-Duck-DMW2.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy-DMW2.jpg|Goofy Pluto-DMW2.jpg|Pluto Chip-and-Dale-DMW2.jpg|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Chipmunk Huey-Dewey-and-Louie-DMW2.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie Scrooge-McDuck-DMW2.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Snow-White-DMW2.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW2.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW2.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW2.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW2.jpg|Sleppy Bashful-DMW2.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW2.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW2.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio-DMW2.jpg|Pinocchio Geppetto-DMW2.jpg|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW2.jpg|Master Yen Sid Jose-Carioca-DMW2.jpg|Jose Carioca Panchito-Pistoles-DMW2.jpg|Panchito Pistoles Cinderella-DMW2.jpg|Cinderella Prince-Charming-DMW2.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW2.jpg|Fairy God Mother Alice-DMW2.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW2.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW2.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW2.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW2.jpg|March Hare Peter-Pan-DMW2.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker-Bell-DMW2.jpg|Tinker Bell Aurora-DMW2.jpg|Aurora Prince-Phillip-DMW2.jpg|Phillip Marie-DMW2.jpg|Marie Winnie-the-Pooh-DMW2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet-DMW2.jpg|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger-DMW2.jpg|Tigger Rabbit-DMW2.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW2.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW2.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian Belle-DMW2.jpg|Belle Beast-DMW2.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW2.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW2.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW2.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Teacup-DMW2.jpg|Chip Teacup Aladdin-DMW2.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine-DMW2.jpg|Jasmine Genie-DMW2.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW2.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW2.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack-Skellington-DMW2.jpg|Jack Skellington Sally-DMW2.jpg|Sally Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW2.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog Hercules_-_DMW2.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW2.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW2.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW2.jpg|Stitch Dr-Jamba-Jookika-DMW2.jpg|Dr. Jookika Pleakley-DMW2.jpg|Pleakley Captain-Jack-Sparrow-DMW2.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Gallery DMW2_-_Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs'_World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2_-_Alice_in_Wonderland's_World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh's_World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World DMW2_-_The_Little_Mermaid's_World.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World DMW2_-_Lilo_&_Stitch's_World.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World DMW2_-_Frozen's_World.jpg|Frozen's World DMW2_-_Mickey_Happy.png DMW2_-_Mickey's_Transformed.jpg Mickey_with_his_Friends_and_Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe.jpg DMW2_-_Mickey_with_Pals_and_Mii_Dance_Show.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Daisy_Duck.png DMW2_-_Chip_Dale_and_Mii.png Mii_and_Minnie_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg Minnie_Mouse_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Meet_Pinocchio_-_DMW2.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_and_Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg Alice_and_Friends_at_the_Cafe_-_DMW2.jpg AIW_DF_-_DMW2_02.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg DMW2_-_Pooh_with_Pals_and_Mii.jpg DMW2_-_Ariel_and_Flounder.jpg DMW2_-_Hosted_Ariel.jpg DMW2_-_Mii_And_Ariel.jpg Ariel_with_Friends_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Ariel_Flounder_Sebastian_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_&_Stitch_-_DMW2.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Hula_Dancer_-_DMW2.jpg Anna_Elsa_Olaf_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Meet the Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck_Meet.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck_Meet.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy_Meet.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Clarice_Meet.jpg|Clarice Chipmunk DMW2_-_Snow_White_Meet.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_Pinocchio_Meet.jpg|Pinocchio DMW2_-_Cinderella_Meet.jpg|Cinderella DMW2_-_Alice_Meet.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_Peter_Pan_Meet.jpg|Peter Pan DMW2_-_Tinker_Bell_Meet.jpg|Tinker Bell DMW2_-_Aurora_Meet.jpg|Aurora DMW2_-_Marie_Meet.jpg|Marie DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh_Meet.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet_Meet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Tigger_Meet.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Eeyore_Meet.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Ariel_Meet.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Belle_Meet.jpg|Belle DMW2_-_Beast_Meet.jpg|Beast DMW2_-_Aladdin_Meet.jpg|Aladdin DMW2_-_Jasmine_Meet.jpg|Jasmine DMW2_-_Jack_Skellington_Meet.jpg|Jack Skellington DMW2_-_Sally_Meet.jpg|Sally DMW2_-_Hercules_Meet.jpg|Hercules DMW2_-_Lilo_Meet.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Captain_Jack_Sparrow_Meet.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow DMW2_-_Rapunzel_Meet.jpg|Ranpuzel DMW2_-_Flynn_Rider_Meet.jpg|Flynn Rider DMW2_-_Wreck_It_Ralph_Meet.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph DMW2_-_Vanellope_Von_Schweetz_Meet.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz DMW2_-_Anna_Meet.jpg|Anna Screenshots Disney Characters DMW2_-_Mickey_Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2_-_Donald_Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2_-_Daisy_Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2_-_Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2_-_Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2_-_Chip.jpg|Chip Chipmunk DMW2_-_Dale.jpg|Dale Chipmunk DMW2_-_Clarice.jpg|Clarice Chipmunk DMW2_-_Huey_Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2_-_Dewey_Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2_-_Louie_Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2_-_Scrooge_McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2_-_Fifer_Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2_-_Fiddler_Pig.jpg|Fiddler Pig DMW2_-_Practical_Pig.jpg|Practical Pig DMW2_-_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White DMW2_-_The_Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2_-_Doc.jpg|Doc DMW2_-_Grumpy.jpg|Grumpy DMW2_-_Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2_-_Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2_-_Bashful.jpg|Bashful DMW2_-_Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2_-_Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2_-_Master_Yen_Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2_-_Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2_-_White_Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2_-_Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2_-_Mad_Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter DMW2_-_March_Hare.jpg|March Hare DMW2_-_Cheshire_Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2_-_The_King_of_Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2_-_The_Queen_of_Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts DMW2_-_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2_-_Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2_-_Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2_-_Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2_-_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2_-_Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2_-_Kanga.jpg|Kanga DMW2_-_Owl.jpg|Owl DMW2_-_Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2_-_Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2_-_Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2_-_King_Triton.jpg|King Triton DMW2_-_Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW2_-_Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2_-_Dr._Jumba_Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jookika DMW2_-_Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley DMW2_-_Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2_-_Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2_-_Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2_-_Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie DMW2_-_Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow Disney Worlds *'Castleton' - Magic Kingdom's World. *'Disney Town' - Mickey Mouse and Friends' World NEW. *'Dwarf Woodlands' - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World NEW. *'Wonderland' - Alice in Wonderland's World. *'Hundred Acre Wood' - Winnie the Pooh's World. *'Atlantica' - The Little Mermaid's World NEW. *'Hawaii Island' - Lilo & Stitch's World NEW. *'Arendelle' - Frozen's World NEW. Disney Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice NEW *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Pete Three Little Pigs *Practical Pig NEW *Fifer Pig NEW *Fiddler Pig NEW Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince NEW *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto Fantasia *Master Yen Sid The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca NEW *Panchito Pistoles NEW Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Doorknob *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Cheshire Cat *The Black Clover Card *The Red Heart Card *The King of Hearts NEW *The Queen of Hearts NEW Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty *Aurora *Phillip The Aristocats *Marie Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo NEW *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga NEW *Owl The Little Mermaid *Ariel NEW *Flounder NEW *Sebastian NEW *King Triton NEW Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally NEW *Zero the Ghost Dog Hercules *Hercules *Phil Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Dr. Jumba Jookiba NEW *Pleakley NEW Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow Tangled *Rapunzel NEW *Flynn Rider NEW Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph NEW *Vanellope Van Schweetz NEW Frozen *Anna NEW *Elsa NEW *Olaf NEW *Pabbie NEW Videos Trailer Disney Magical World 2 teaser trailer Disney Magical World 2 - Launch Trailer Disney Magical World 2 - Activities Trailer Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip Chipmunk *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Chipmunk Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Disney Magical World Games Category:Video Game